


sunny side up

by Adaris



Series: good eggs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nesting Instincts, Shapeshifting, Sign Language, The Clones are dragons, again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris
Summary: Even more small stories about dragons, inspired by wanderingjedihistorian/RangerJedi67's au! The aftermath of Cody's nesting craze, and plenty of baby dragons.1. None of these people are ready to raise a child2. Wooley looks for his dads3. The baby craze sweeps the GAR4. Rex: i don't want a baby / Fives: why are you telling me / Rex: because i have you instead5. Storytime!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-5385 | Tup & Wooley, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: good eggs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928395
Comments: 19
Kudos: 376





	sunny side up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on part one, I appreciate everyone of you!! And a special thanks Vontage116, who asked if the baby at the end was Tup. He isn't, but I would like to show yall who is :D
> 
> [Note on a small addition below!]

Obi-Wan knows that a holo of him tearing through a marketplace on Ryloth looking desperately for baby formula is going to end up in a tabloid, but he really doesn’t care at this point. Even though the little one doesn’t have a name yet, he’s hungry, and he’s staunchly refused all offered food. Hence most hurried convenience store run in the history of the GAR. 

The dragonet perks up when he sees the formula and eagerly starts drinking, to the relief of everyone else in the room. 

“Not a moment too soon,” Cody sighs. “He was grumpy.”

“And that’s an understatement,” Waxer adds from where he’s slumped on the couch with Boil. The fact that the baby has managed to tire out the two clones most prepared to be parents in about half an hour is not great. “The kid can screech. Nothing you say to him can calm him down.” 

“Just a newborn, and you’re already a handful,” Obi-Wan mutters, rubbing the baby’s back while he drinks. 

When the dragonet finishes, he starts licking at Cody's face, which Cody endures with strained dignity. Obi-Wan gently tugs the baby away, settling him down by scratching his belly. 

“Aw, he’s cute now,” Boil says, perking up. 

Cody shifts into dragon form, stretching his back like a lothcat. The dragonet flings himself at Cody, who nuzzles the baby gently with his nose. Even though the baby is roughly the size of said nose, he just snuffles happily and pats Cody with one tiny paw. 

“Why would the Kaminoans not want you?” Obi-Wan asks the little dragon, who purrs and bumps the top of his head against Obi-Wan’s hand. “What do you think? Was it your pretty mismatched eyes?” 

The dragonet ignores him, too engrossed in the attention to be concerned. 

“He’s too cute for them,” Waxer decides. “You’re too cute!”

“Was it because you’re too cute?” Obi-Wan asks, not expecting an answer. “You’re the cutest little one I’ve ever seen.” 

“I can’t figure out why they just let us have him,” Vess admits when he enters the room. “Hi.” 

“Oh, great, now he shows up,” Boil complains. “You could at least have helped out when he was having a tantrum about wanting a nap. Or when he freaked out because we entered hyperspace. Or when he freaked out because we exited hyperspace. Or when—” he stutters to a halt when Waxer steps on his foot. 

The medic shrugs. “I was checking his mutation rate against Cody’s, since he’s the closest match to Prime. Haven’t found anything yet. I’ll keep looking, though.” 

“Whoop de do,” Boil mutters sarcastically. 

Cody huffs, shaking his head. Then he shifts back into human form, and the baby squawks with displeasure. “You need a name,” Cody says, patting the dismayed dragon. 

“Oh, I thought we were going to call him ‘hey you’ for the rest of his days.” 

“Go take a walk,” Waxer snaps at Boil. “Before you boil over in front of the baby. Kriff.” 

“Hey, don’t swear!” Obi-Wan protests, covering the baby’s ears, even though he didn’t react to the swearing. “No more swearing.” 

Boil grumbles on his way out the door, dragging his feet. 

The dragonet flops onto his side and chirps, tail thumping on the floor. With a happy rumble, Cody snuggles around the little dragon and licks the top of his head. The baby yawns, mismatched eyes blinking sleepily. 

“Someone has a full belly. Do you want a nap now? You ready to nap?” Obi-Wan asks, petting his head. 

Cody tucks the baby against his side and lets Obi-Wan and Waxer join the pile. The baby peeps, trying to nuzzle all of them, but he’s too sleepy, and he drifts off in the middle of rubbing his cheek against Waxer’s arm. 

“Hey!” Boil protests, and everyone jerks awake from a hazy half-sleep at the same time. “Snuggling without me?” 

“Shhh!” everyone hisses in unison. “The baby!” 

“Hey, you shush!” Boil snaps, only to be loudly shushed again. 

It only now occurs to Obi-Wan that the baby should absolutely be awake right now, but the dragonet slumbers on through the squabbling. 

Boil frowns at the sleeping baby. “Does he have wool in his ears? It’s like he can’t even—oh, kriff.” 

Waxer smacks him and pokes his shin so he backs up. “Hey, we said no swearing near the kid! He’ll hear... you... oh, _kriff_.” 

The baby doesn’t even stir from his position under Cody’s wing. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan murmurs, resting one hand on the dragonet’s head, right between his pointed blue ears. “That’s why they didn’t want you, little one.” 

Cody gently extricates himself from the cuddle pile (with a whine of displeasure from the baby) and shifts into human form, fussing with his baby. “Well, he’s with us now.” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agrees, patting Cody’s hand. “I think he can hear a little, but it's likely indistinct. Woolly, you might say." 

“Wool,” Cody mutters. “Wooley.” 

The dragonet opens his eyes and tilts his to the side, little ears flopping. 

“You like that?” Cody asks gently. 

The baby chirps to himself and crawls into Cody’s lap.

“We’re not calling him that,” Obi-Wan protests while Vess enters the room with his datapad. “That feels rude.” 

“Hey everyone, I finally figured out exactly what—oh, you already know,” Vess says, taking in everyone else’s solemn expressions. “He’s almost completely deaf. The eyes should have given it away.” 

“What do we even pay you for?” Boil mutters. 

“None of us are paid, but that’s fair.” 

Wooley the baby dragon chews contentedly on the edge of Obi-Wan’s robes. 

“Alright, we’re calling him Wooley,” Cody says with finality. He shifts back to dragon shape and rumbles lovingly at his son like a spaceship taking off. 

Wooley rolls onto his back, showing his tummy and chirping for pets. When Obi-Wan obliges, his eyes close, and he purrs in delight. “Happy first hour, Wooley.” 

—

Wooley doesn’t know much, but he knows he wants Buir. He’s been stuck with other people for ages, and he’s bored, and he wants to nap, but he needs snuggles from his Buir first. But he can’t find Buir no matter how hard he looks!! And it’s been hours. 

He sits down in the middle of the corridor and cries for attention. Before long, someone arrives and tries to pick him up, but it’s not Buir. Wooley wiggles in frustration, flopping over listlessly in Not Buir’s arms. Other people try to give him food and comfort him, but he doesn’t want them. He jumps free and scampers away down a random hallway. 

There are even fewer people this way, and it smells weird; when he sniffs at the ground, he doesn’t smell his Buir or anyone else. He waddles away, tail dragging on the floor. Why did he leave Wooley all by himself? 

Sometimes, both his buir’e leave for hours, and when they come back, they’re tired and hurt, and they need Wooley to make them feel better. He’s starting to think it might be one of those times. 

Finally, he sees Buir’ika standing in the hallway outside a room; Wooley’s other buir can’t turn into a dragon, which is weird, because who doesn’t want to be a dragon? He is magical to make up for it, though. 

But Buir'ika isn’t very magical right now. He smells like smoke, but not like from dragons—like burning things—and he has one hand pressed to his ribs. 

Wooley turns into a person in solidarity, tugging on Buir’ika’s soft tan tunic with one hand. 

Buir’ika smiles tiredly, and he picks Wooley up and holds him close. “Hello, little one.”

Or, at least, Wooley's pretty sure that's what he says. He can only hear a little, mostly out of one ear, and words are hard. He licks the side of Buir'ika's face in response. 

They go inside the room. 

Immediately, Wooley wriggles to the floor and turns back into a dragon. Buir!!! He jumps onto the bed and doesn’t quite make it—Buir’ika is using his magic to keep Wooley in the air. Like flying, but not on purpose. 

Wooley’s legs churn the air sadly. He flicks his tail to ask why he can’t jump. 

Buir’ika kisses Wooley’s nose and sets him on the floor. His hands move and say that Buir is very tired and needs to sleep, but if Wooley is very quiet, he can see Buir. Wooley nods solemnly in agreement, and he’s picked up and placed on the bed. 

Wooley nudges Buir, who’s asleep and definitely needing cuddles, not to be jumped on. He buries his nose in Buir’s hair, and Buir’ika sits next to them, and they’re together. 

Wooley curls his tail in the shape that means I-love-you and falls asleep. 

—

“Master Kenobi? Something is wrong with Bly, he’s ripping up the inside of a conference room as we speak. Please, do you know what’s happening? Anakin said you might.” Aayla’s blue hologram looks panicked, and Obi-Wan can hear the sounds of metal screeching in the background. 

“He wants a baby,” he explains. 

Her expression shifts to confusion. “He wha?” 

“He’s nesting. Comm Alpha on Kamino, and he can arrange for an egg to be sent to your location. Bly will settle down once the egg is in the nest. Or, at least, that’s what Cody did.” 

“Please excuse me for a moment, Master Kenobi.” She sets down the holocomm, and he can’t see her, but he hears her say incredulously, “You want a baby?” 

There’s a plaintive squawk from Bly, and Obi-Wan catches a glimpse of a shimmery green wing as Bly presumably cuddles Aayla. 

“Okay, we’ll get you a baby. Not from me, though, that’s impossible.” 

A soft thumping echoes through the room as Bly’s tail whacks against the floor. 

“Thank you, General Kenobi,” she says, picking the comm up again. “He seems to be much happier now.” 

“Glad to have helped, Aayla. Nesting is a strong instinct, and from what I’ve read, it’s almost impossible to override.” Something bonks into Obi-Wan’s ankles, and when he looks down, there’s a pastel-blue lizard staring up at him. “Would you like to meet our little one?” he asks.

Wooley chirps and bounds around Obi-Wan in an excited circle, legs and wings flying. 

“Of course I would. Bly, Cody and Obi-Wan hatched a baby!” 

“Yes, we did.” Obi-Wan holds out his arms, and Wooley skitters forward and jumps into Obi-Wan’s lap. “Oof! This is Wooley. Say hello to Aayla, Wool.”

Aayla beams. “Hello, little one. You’re very handsome.” 

Wooley shifts back to human form without looking up at her, babbling to Obi-Wan nonsensically. His black hair sticks up in all directions, and he’s wearing a blue onesie patterned with rubber ducks that Obi-Wan doesn’t remember dressing him in. 

He boosts the now much smaller toddler up, and Wooley wriggles in his arms. “He can’t hear much of what you say, though. He’s mostly deaf.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She turns around and calls, "Bly, _freykaa_ , come look at Cody’s baby.” 

There’s a loud clatter and an excited yelp, multiple things crashing to the floor. Bly walks into view much more composed until he sees Wooley. “Aw, look at you, you’re so cute!” 

Wooley finally notices people are paying attention to him and shifts into dragon form, peeping and chirping at them eagerly. 

“Hello, Wooley,” Aayla coos, uncharacteristically soft. “Aren’t you the cutest color? So pretty.” Her lekku move in what Obi-Wan recognizes as a kind of Twi’leki sign language, although he’s not sure what she’s saying. 

Wooley chitters and paws at her and Bly’s image, then turns back to Obi-Wan, head tilted to the side. 

“They’re a hologram. A picture of people from far away,” Obi-Wan explains. “They can still see you, though. Interesting, right?” 

Wooley nods along very seriously for about ten seconds. Then he forgets all about the hologam when he sees Cody approaching, scrambling away to jump up at his _Buir_ eagerly. His little wings flutter determinedly, but he only gets about an inch off the floor. 

She laughs. “Hm, I see someone else is much more interesting. Thank you again, General.” 

“Please, Aayla, it’s Obi-Wan. I’m sure Quinlan has told you many unflattering things about me.” 

“Just when I think I’ve heard them all, there’s always one more.” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head. On the floor in front of him, Cody is flat on his back with Wooley perched on his chest like an overeager loth-cat. 

“What were you talking about?” Cody asks, holding onto Wooley’s forepaws. 

“The baby craze is sweeping the GAR,” Obi-Wan reports. “Bly’s nesting, and evidently he chose a conference room as his preferred nesting site. Aayla's going to talk to Alpha about getting another egg.”

“Do you want a brother?” Cody wiggles Wooley’s paws. “What do you think about that?” 

Wooley squawks and tries to lick Cody’s face. 

“He’s down.” 

“He has no idea what you’re saying.”

“He’s still down.” 

—

Rex prides himself on being professional at all times—not even Cody can manage to stay completely professional around his cyare. But Rex? He’s got this. No problem. None of his brothers could even begin to guess what he and Anakin do when the lights are off. And they’ll never know. (Maybe Rex blabbed to Cody once at 79’s, but that’s beside the point.)

But right now? He’s not so professional anymore. Actually, he’s on the verge of fucking panic.

Something is missing, and he needs to be ready for it, because... it’s coming. And he needs Anakin. Even though they’re on the Resolute, he can’t manage to shift out of dragon form, and he’s trapped in the cargo bay, depressingly sans Anakin. He starts ripping up the empty shipping crates around him, melting them into a new shape. There’s no goal, just what feels right. Enough space for him and his _cyare_ , and... 

Fives comes into the bay, shifted into his blue-grey form, and he chirps at Rex in confusion. 

Rex picks Fives up by the back of his neck and deposits him inside the melted crate circle, tucking Fives securely under one wing. Safe. Rex relaxes just a bit, nuzzling at Fives, but he still needs something else. 

Fives wriggles unhappily, then shifts into a human. “Rex, what do you think you’re doing?” 

Rex shrugs and nudges Fives back under his wing, effectively trapping him. 

“Echo!! Echo, send help! Rex got me!!” Fives shouts into his comm melodramatically. 

“Yeah, right. Bye, Fives.”

“No! Ugh, you’re such a shitty twin!” 

Rex huffs. Hatchlings. This is why they belong under a wing. 

After three hours, Rex has a decent collection. Fives, Echo, Ahsoka, Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase are all safely contained under one wing, with a few shinies and Appo tucked under the other. Rex is reasonably comfortable now, but he still needs one person in particular. 

Said person comes barging into the cargo bay on a mission. “Rex, where are my senior officers?” Anakin demands. 

Rex huffs and shakes his head. 

“Uh, Rex?” 

Anakin has two seconds before Rex picks him up and adds him under the wing with Ahsoka. But even with Anakin, Rex is still restless. 

“Master! Finally. Do you have any idea what’s happening?” she asks, her voice muffled.

“Ahsoka, why would I know what’s—Rex. Rex! Can you please turn into a person for five seconds?” 

“We tried that. He wants to keep us all under his wings.” Fives somehow found a piece of gum to chew, and he pops a bubble just to be annoying. “Been in here since 15:00.” 

The troopers under Rex’s right wing start clamoring again. 

Rex settles down and gets ready for a nap. 

When he wakes up, hours later, all his hatchlings are gone. Rex flies into a panic, scrabbling around the nest for even one of them. 

“Hey, Rexster, calm down!” 

His head whips around and he sees Ahsoka perched on the edge of the nest. She could fall! 

He picks her up and sets her safely on his back. 

“We got you something. Maybe now you can let us go back to our jobs.” She pats as far up as she can reach, which is about the top of his shoulder. 

Rex frowns and peeks out of the nest. 

There’s an egg waiting for him in the cargo bay, and it’s beautiful. The deep purple scales covering the egg are flecked with gold like stars, and there’s a slight shimmer to the scales as if they’re made of crystal. Kix, shifted into his red-and-copper form, noses it towards Rex. 

The hollow pit in his gut warms slightly, and he lets out a whine. The egg is all alone!! He has to take care of it!!

Then Rex looks up at the assembled troopers, some shifted and some not, all watching him lose it over an egg. 

Oh kriff, they know. His gaze fixes on Anakin, and he rumbles in betrayal. 

“Hey, they figured it out for themselves,” Anakin squeaks defensively. 

Rex growls, then darts out of the nest to recover the egg. It fits comfortably between his forepaws, still warm from the incubator. His egg. And, in an odd turn of events, also his brother. 

Ahsoka pats his shoulder again, and Rex noses at her gently. “He’s all yours.” 

Yes, he is. 

—

Wooley does NOT want to go. 

_Buir_ picks him up by the scruff of his neck, and Wooley squawks. No!!

He shifts into human form and cries at Buir’ika. But instead of being taken back home, he’s picked up again and carried away. 

Merciless. 

They go into the connecting bridge between the two spaceships, and _Buir’ika_ sets Wooley on the ground. He digs in his heels pretty much immediately, but the Force nudges him forward. Annoying magic _Buir’ika_. 

Wooley pads begrudgingly onto the other ship. It smells different, a bit less clean, and the floor is kind of sticky. But Rex is there! Wooley jumps up at Rex, one paw tapping at his scaly blue arm. Rex Rex Rex!! 

Rex rumbles and pats Wooley on the head with his nose. 

Wooley flicks his tail to tell Rex that he smells like milk, and _Buir’ika_ translates. 

With a puff of smoke, Rex reaches behind him and picks something up—a purple blob that squeaks as it’s placed on the ground. The blob opens two violet eyes and looks beseechingly at Wooley.

A baby brother! Wooley rears up on his back legs excitedly, forepaws smacking the ground as he lands. Playtime!! 

The baby brother scrabbles back against Rex, violet eyes wide. 

Oh no. Wooley flops onto his side and shows his belly, trying not to look threatening. 

The hatchling looks at Wooley far too solemnly, hiding behind his _buir_ ’s tail. He’s very small, and he has shimmery golden speckles on his scales. 

Wooley rolls a bit closer. The baby’s nose twitches, and he peeks out from behind his _buir_ curiously. 

In a last-ditch effort, Wooley turns into a person. He’s a bit wobbly, but holds out a hand to the baby. After a moment of deliberation, he's rewarded when the baby pads over and bumps his nose into Wooley’s outstretched palm, eyes closing. 

“Hello!” Wooley says. Words are hard because he never knows if he’s saying them totally right, but worth the effort when the baby chirps in response. 

_This is Tup_ , _Buir_ signs. He nudges them closer, and Tup coos at _Buir_ , baby wings fluttering. 

Wooley shifts back into dragon shape and flicks his tail, nuzzling Tup’s side. 

Tup tilts his head at Wooley, then nudges his own _buir_. 

With a resigned sigh, Rex shifts into his human form and says something to them. He fusses with a holo, setting it up on the floor. 

Wooley shifts again so he can understand, and _Buir’ika_ gives him his hearing aid. As soon as it’s in, he can make out the individual words, but he can also hear all the other noise in the room just as clearly, and he winces. 

“Sorry, Wooley, I was just saying Tup wanted a story,” Rex repeats for him. 

“That’s okay!” Wooley snuggles next to Tup, who’s still in dragon shape. 

“You might have to repeat some things for him,” _Buir’ika_ says, sitting down next to Wooley. 

Rex nods. “Just say when.” 

Tup crawls into Rex’s lap and drags Wooley with him. It’s warm and cozy, and something is nice about cuddling the smaller dragon under a wing and watching him listen to Rex's story with wide eyes. 

Maybe coming here wasn’t that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit: Wooley is mostly deaf in one ear, partially in the other, and the aid is only useful for his right ear. Wrote that in a scene that got rewritten from the ground up and just. Totally forgot to add it back in. Apologies for any extra notifications!]
> 
> —
> 
> It's important to me that you know Wooley calls Cody "dad" but he calls Obi-Wan "small dad" because he can't turn into a dragon
> 
> 1 more ficlet on its way owo


End file.
